The Art of Forgetting
by C0nsTanTine
Summary: All he wanted to do is forget it all. She was willing to teach him the art. Saku/Naru and Ino/Naru Reviewers pick the pairing Rated T for alchohol use and mild language.
1. Just For Tonight

**Disclaimer: C0nsTanTine doesn't own Naruto. He is however, the King of Halloween Town.

* * *

**

This isn't how Naruto planned to spend his first day back in the village.  
Well, then again, it was the first time he spent his day this way.  
Actually, he did spend most of his days in the ramen stand. Just not with a bottle of sake. And drunk.  
But he guessed it was rather fitting for the current events. Sasuke came back to Konoha; all due to a certain blonde-haired "dobe" and his now trademark Rasengan. Sasuke was still his old self, a bit bruised at the current moment, but still as silent. Just. . .a bit more apologetic. Especially to Naruto. Naruto guessed some things could change in time. Some things could.  
Sakura however, didn't.

She ran to the gate as soon as the word came that Naruto was back with Sasuke. Naruto's arm was supporting Sasuke as the two walked into the village; Sasuke's usually emotionless face carried a slight smile. The two of them finally were able to speak to each other without a sense of hate.  
"I had no idea how much I'd miss Konoha."  
"Figures a bastard like you would realize that this late."  
"Just shut up and get me home dobe. And. . .thanks."  
Naruto smiled brightly; finally feeling like his life was changing.  
Until he saw her. She had tears in her eyes, looking at the two of them. Sakura walked up to her teammates and hugged them tightly. She whispered, almost silently to Naruto.  
"Thank you. Thank you for keeping your promise."  
Naruto knew that with the end of that promise, so would Sakura's care of him.  
Then she wrapped her arms solely around Sasuke, telling him how much she missed him.  
And loved him.

Naruto sighed heavily and drank the rest of his sake, his head whirling like a merry go round, full of sadness, hate and hope.  
Sadness because Sakura still wanted Sasuke, regardless of what Naruto had to go through to get him back.  
Hate because he knew this was how it would be. And there was no way he could stop it.  
Hope that he could just get one more bottle of sake.  
Hope that he could drink her angelic face and pink hair out of his mind.  
Hope that he could get over her.

He managed to snatch one last bottle from Ayame, the waitress had known him his whole life.  
She figured he needed it.  
Just for tonight.

Naruto thanked her loudly, stumbling out of the stand and into the streets, watching the streetlights like big, blurry fireflies, spinning in a dance. The sounds of the village were louder then usual, like the volume of his life was stuck on max. He laughed at the thoughts speeding in his head as he opened the front door, fumbling the lock with a bit of trouble. Naruto fell inside his house, closing the door with his foot, the sounds and lights vanished as it shut. He turned so he could stare out his window; the stars were fading as he picked up his sake.  
He hoped as he drank the last drops of sake that he'd forget today.

Just for tonight.

* * *

Hey guy and gals, glad to be back and writing again. Between college, getting Wrath of the Lich King and Left 4 Dead, I've been practicing my guitar and trying to come up with some songs for my band. –sigh-  
The work of the C0n-man is never done -.-'  
Anyways, I'm gonna try to write more. I'd appreciate anyone who'd like to help me out or review the story. Much love.

"Do you belong to a song? Does it drag you along by the tongue at the top of your lungs?  
Are you drunk? Have you been drinking?  
_When you belong to a song, salty eyes, you belong_." – The Matches, Salty Eyes

-c0n


	2. The Morning After, Take I

**Disclaimer – C0nsTanTine doesn't own Naruto. He does own the "Complete Works of Shakespeare" however.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. He shortly wished he didn't. The once bright light of the sun, which was one of the many things he cherished, seemed to only bring him pain. He figured it might as well be like that. . .after last night. He slowly sat up, and cursed as many gods as he could name, while he felt the after effects of his "moment of idiocy" last night. He laughed slightly, but covered his mouth, crawling quickly to his bathroom, climbing over discarded sheets he almost never put back on his single sized bed and ramen cups, he never got to throwing away. Naruto leaned over his toilet and waited for the inevitable.

Three times later he stopped; looking down at the cause of his new found headache he closed his eyes, trying to flush the bad thoughts with them. He was hungry when he first woke up, but not anymore. He moaned and stood up, covering his eyes from any source of light and staring at the floor as he traced the floorboards back to his bed, falling onto it. It must have been the only time he wasn't hungry, yet he could tell he wouldn't be for a while. It wasn't just the thoughts of his sake's second return, but the memories of the day before. The ones that, for some reason, weren't a blur to him. He looked up, wincing through the pain of light and stared at his ceiling. The walls were covered in shadows from the trees outside his window, waving slowly, causing a waltz of dark and light across almost every space in his house not in pitch dark. He watched as the dance continued, sighing heavily and standing up, trying to keep the contents of his stomach in him, he made his wade to the shower.

Today was going to be a long one.

Two hours and one change of clothes later, Naruto felt the ability to walk out amongst the people of the living, closing his door behind him. He pushed the keys into his pocket and walked down his stairs, not really knowing what he was doing today. He was given two weeks leave of absence by Tsunade, who thought after all he'd been through, a break could be the least he received. Naruto, for once, had money, but never being one for shopping was flat out of ideas. But he did know one thing; aspirin was definitely something he couldn't go another minute without.

He walked into a store, waving at the manager he barely remembered and the cashier he could almost get the name of. Naruto strolled down the aisles like a zombie, forgetting the reason he came into the store in the first place. That was until the surging pain struck his mind again. He found the medicines and picked up the strongest one he could find, thanking the same gods he cursed earlier this morning. As he walked back to the front of the store, Naruto spotted another blonde, clad in purple, looking through the store for various things, her arm held a few different kinds of food and drinks. She looked at him, tearing her eyes away from the wall of brand names and generic things, her long, platinum blonde hair swung with her, as she smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto."  
It took him a few seconds to realize who it was, but he rubbed his head sheepishly and waved his free hand, the pills he came for in it.  
"Hey Ino."  
She eyed the bottle in his hand and looked at him skeptically. "So what happen? Forehead finally hit you one too many times?" Naruto sighed slightly, his eyes giving away some of his mood. "Nah, I had a . . .really bad night and morning, to say the least." She walked over, carrying a few less items in her arm, and looking at him a while longer. He wondered if he really did look different. If after the years he left, that smile he always carried looked the same when he was happy. Or if they could tell when he wasn't. Ino shook her head and walked towards the front of the store, but looked back at him. "Hey. . .it's been a while and I have nothing to do today. You wanna talk about your trip with me?" Naruto's face had a small smirk, and he felt the pain he held inside ease slightly. "Sure. I'd love to."

Naruto and Ino walked out of the store, a few pills going into Naruto's mouth as he swallowed them whole. Ino carried her bag half-full of groceries by her side, heading towards her flower store, opening the door as Naruto told her about his trip.

". . .So I finally came back with him. . .and that's. . .about it." Naruto finished, hoping she'd let it go, or just be happy about Sasuke being back. Like he knew she would be. But for some reason, she didn't seem like he thought. She set the bag on her counter and sat down, head in her hands, almost staring blankly at the table. ". . .You're leaving something out Naruto. You might look a bit different, but you still are horrible at lying." Naruto laughed slightly. "I thought Ero-sennin might have helped over the years but. . . .anyways, Sakura thanked me and. . .she uh, hugged us. . ." He stopped, closing his eyes, praying he could just force the thought out.  
But she wouldn't let him.  
"And?"  
". . .and. . .then she let go. And just. . .just held him. And told him she loved him. So I. . .I um, went out to the ramen stand, and I had a couple of bottles of sake." Naruto's smile had grown, feeling like he was a complete idiot. "And that's why I had to buy some aspirin- So how've you been?" He added quickly, opening his eyes and looking at Ino. She was looking at him like he was the only person on the planet. The boy in an orange coat and bright blonde hair who was always smiling. Always trying to make everyone happy. He wished someone would look at him like that more.

Well, one person.

She walked over and hugged Naruto tightly, as he put one arm on her back, closing his eyes again, forcing the tears out of his mind. Ino bit her lip and thought for a while. She knew they never got along much when they were kids, but if anyone deserved to be happy, it was him.

He never stopped trying to make others smile. Why should he be the only one without a true smile?

"I just wish I could forget her." He said, almost whispering into her ear. "I want one night to be about something other then her beautiful pink hair. Her green eyes staring into mine. I just want it to be gone."

Ino sighed. She didn't know what he'd think of her after this. She didn't even know what she was doing, even suggesting it. . .but at least she knew what he'd answer to her next question.

"Naruto. . .do you want me to?"  
". . .to what?"  
". . .to make you forget her?"

Naruto put another one of the pills in his mouth. He could feel another headache coming.

**

* * *

**

**So, chapter 2. . .which was quite the proverbial "bitch" to make, is finally up. As for chapter 3, I actually have a first planned out. A songfic. . .but with a twist.**

**Most songfics are the words inserted to set the mood.  
But I have yet to see a songfic. . .with the words used as _WORDS_ or _FEELINGS_.**

**That's right! I will be creating the first chapter (That I know of) that uses a song as the actual words and feeling for a story. Tell me if you think I'm:**

**A) Brilliant**

**B) Mildly Retarded  
or  
C) Taco-bell Fire-sauce Retarded**

**Also, I want to thank my reviewers:**

**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain – Now that's a reviewer I'm glad to have. Pretty much beat me over the head with ideas and tips. I couldn't ask for a greater thing.**

**My Other Awesome Reviewers:**

**AsTallAsNaruto  
PonchoPanda  
Namikaze777  
Protoman 0"Got a lot of heartache,  
He's a fuckin weasel,  
Decisions make my mind ache,  
Wanna make a deal?" Blink-182, Dysentery Gary**

**-c0n**


	3. The Storm Before The Calm

**Disclaimer: C0nsTanTine doesn't own Naruto. I don't own a house. I don't own a car. I own nothing. NOTHING.**

* * *

He was out of his _fucking_ mind.

That had to be the only answer for what played out earlier. He had gotten so drunk and had such a bad hangover that he imagined talking to Ino. Naruto just thought he heard her say "Do you want me to?"  
And he knew he imagined his reply.  
"To what?"  
And he was dead certain she never spoke the last part.

". . .to make you forget her."

Naruto sighed heavily and held his head. It was the answer he was looking for, but . . . he never expected it. And now that it was a possibility, most of him was outright denying it. Every time he thought about forgetting her. . .  
Pink hair.  
Calm smile.  
Her eyes looking at his. . .  
Naruto hit his head once on the wall next to him, cursing his luck. One second, it's no where to be found, then when it finally catches up with him he's not drunk out of his mind and willing to accept the easy way out. But that was the problem. Even the easy way out would have problems.

How could any of this be explained to Sakura?  
Hell, would she even care? Wouldn't she be happier? No Naruto to ask her how she's doing every morning. No orange clad knucklehead for her fists to demolish when he wanted to take her out for lunch. All of these thoughts brought him back to the easy way out. And slowly, at least in Naruto's eyes, it was becoming the **only** way out.

One by one, he gathered every thought he had of Sakura and tried to play them all at the same time.  
Days spent out at the training grounds, where he first got to talk to her know the real Sakura. Hours spent planning what to ask her the next time she passed him. . .to see Sasuke. Years used on the goal of bringing his friend, the man he had heard Sakura profess her love for, back to the village, knowing full well what would happen. And it was then he knew what he was going to tell Ino. Tears in his eyes, head in his hands, the world around him dull and lifeless, he had the answer.

In a hospital, someone was talking about ethics and morals. In that same hospital, one girl was getting glares she was used to. In an office somewhere, there was paperwork to be signed. People who would need explanations. Bottles of sake to be opened. In a room somewhere, someone was preparing it for a visitor. In that room, someone placed a chart on the edge of the bed. And at the top of the chart, it said someone's name.

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

**Well, it's been a while. . .like always with me. But hey, at least I have valid reason. . .like always.  
****College started again. Philosophy classes do not allow much free time apparently.  
****Grand-ma is in and out of hospitals faster then my friend Bri. And he jumps off roofs.  
****I'm playing Left 4 Dead professionally. There go my weekends.**

**Reviewers:  
CelticReaper – Much thanks for saying it's interesting. I'm glad to know I still make things fun.  
ichigo500 – I. . .LOVE. . .you. Ino'll make him forget because he's always been down about Sakura and how she treats him. . .plus she might have a thing for Naruto, the rate the poll is going. Also, I speak a little French, and trust me, your English compared to my French. . .your doing very good.  
DrendeSalkash – Thanks for being the only person to give me a view on the song-fic aspect. Also, much thanks for the "very good".  
Goldenstargirl – Thanks for voting.  
Gnosismaster – Depends on the poll. Looks like. . .**

**Sakura/Naruto: Not happening.  
Ino/Naruto: Happening.  
Other: Almost all of you want Sakura to suffer apparently.**

**"Good News Everyone!": I have a blog posted on my profile. I update that more then the stories, so I'll let you know what's up when it's going on. Trust.**

**"Bad News Everyone!": Running on 3 hours sleep. I have no more energy to write. But I feel like this chapter is pretty good. Good enough to post, obviously.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna go pass out and drool on half of my pillow.  
"Well. . .I am already in my pajamas. . ."  
Night.**

"**Drive on, through the city's ripped back sides  
Drive on, come and leave it all behind  
Drive on, I wanna show you the clear blue sky  
Drive on, so pretty makes you wanna cry  
****Drive on, turn on the radio. . .  
You know they're playing our favorite song now." Flaming Sideburns, Drive On**

**-c0n**


	4. Daydreams and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: C0nsTanTine doesn't own Naruto. He does have some of the finest reviewers on all of however.**

* * *

It never would have worked out.  
"You know that, and I know that Sakura. I'm still the same guy I was when we were paired up for team seven. I'm never going to love anyone like that. I just can't."  
Those were the words she had nightmares about. Hours of sleep, burnt like matches, just to convince herself that he would never say those words. And here he was, in all the splendor and glory she remembered . . . as well as dedicated to the cold, distant life he swore himself to.  
Apologies never were his strong point. Maybe that's why he didn't say anything after. He knew it wouldn't help things. Any way you looked at, she was in the same spot he left her at years ago: helpless to change his mind and knowing full well she never could.

The only actions left were obvious.  
Go home, cry, hate self, repeat.  
But some how, those didn't comfort her like she thought they would. She just wanted to know, for the only time in her life, that someone other then Sasuke cared about her. She wanted to hear those words "I love you" in a soothing voice she'd ignored many times before. She'd listen now. She wanted to feel arms wrapping around her, along with her sobs, muffled by a thick orange coat. She wouldn't hit him now.

Images flash through her mind, staying longer then she could stomach. Hitting, yelling, screaming and cursing. Fists put into the same face over and over. The reasons were never good, but still, the fury came. The fury of knowing she screwed up. The anger of knowing she spent her life fawning over a boy she should have given up on. The pain she saw in his eyes. The same pain she felt about Sasuke. Every punch to Naruto, a chip on self esteem, as well as his.

She wanted to know if this is how he felt for all those years. All those years being alone.  
She'd apologize now.

Years she spent daydreaming of the title "Mrs. Uchiha", when now she knew there would never be one. Years she would never get back. Years she should have focused on someone else. The only boy who ever really tried to make her smile. The only boy who could make a promise and keep it, no matter what.

She knew the routine.  
Go home. Cry. Hate self. Repeat.  
It was the same, even after all those years.

* * *

**Well, my favorite guys and gals, I figured since it is my favorite day of any month, I'd do a quick add-on many of you requested to hear about: The aftermath of Sakura talking to Sasuke. Short as hell, but come on. . .you people were BEGGING for it.  
****So, we have our drama-train on course for maximum disaster. How I love to watch it all go horribly, horribly wrong. Hmm . . . explains my life.  
****Anyways, I thought I'd make my still-reading fans happy with excitement. But. . .wait. . .what's this? C0nsTanTine is working on Chapter 5 too?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF LUCIFER?!**

**. . . Yeah. I'll get on that.**

**Reviewers:**

**Gnosismaster – It still doesn't look likely. But I'm bound to toss a lot of one-sided Saku/Naru in here as well as some next chapter.  
****CelticReaper – Thanks for the vote of confidence as well as sleep. As mentioned before. . .you're epic win in my book.  
****Xxxnarufanxxx – Thanks for reviewing.  
****Uzukun7 – Thanks, and I like your review. As you can tell by this chapter, she's starting to notice Naruto's feelings. . .albeit a tad late, but you have to love dramatic irony.  
****Ganon – Thanks for warning me, but I tend to think of my stories in terms of how they flow, as far as ordering them by pairing. It's currently Naruto/Sakura because as far as the characters know, he still likes her. I know I'm going to catch some hate for it no matter what pairing I put up however. Thus is the life of a Naruto writer.  
****DrendeSalkash – Looking back on it, songfic still wouldn't have worked. So I guess that idea was killed in the planning stages with good reason.**

**Update soon. I promise.**

**Btw, I would love a beta-reader. Planning on FAR longer chapters. Review and ask for an "application".**

"**We'll never give up,  
****It's no use,  
****If we're fucked up, you're to blame." - Blink-182, Anthem Part 2**

**-c0n**


	5. Subconsciously Conscious

**Disclaimer: C0nsTanTine doesn't own Naruto. He is, however, nineteen, as of today.**

* * *

_**. . .What happened?**_

Life used to be so much easier.  
My dreams used to be so much simpler._  
_I guess the days tend to have a weird way of blurring into nights when you do the same thing over and over. Wake up, train, pass out, wake up, train, go home, sleep. . .dream.

Dream of things that'll never happen. Dream those beautiful things that'll grace your thoughts, but just never come true. Pink and red, smiling at me, green looking into blue. Countless hours spent the same way, training and daydreaming. Fight my fights to prove to her. . .to everyone. . .that I mattered. Train until my heart stops beating. Breath until it's all been wasted in vain. Fall over and take it all in.

The sky is the most beautiful shade of blue it's even been. My body screams at me. Sleep.

_**No. Wake up. Wake up!  
Just think Naruto. . .just. . .**_

Flash back to better times. That beautiful girl I waste my life on. Sakura Haruno. She's worth every punch to my face. She's worth every hateful thing ever yelled at me. She's worth giving up to him. . .as long as a smile's on her face.  
Nothing. . .  
Nothing is worth that.

_**I don't know what's happening. . .I don't. . .**_

I don't even know why I like her. All she's ever done is use me. Month after month spent training my hardest. . .beyond my hardest, just for her. Weeks spent in the hospital, just for that damned girl. Her smile and pink hair. . .I don't even know why I tried.

_**No. . .wait. . .I love her.  
**__**I. . .**_

I never did.  
All she ever did was talk about him. About the only boy in town who "mattered" to anyone. Yeah, his family was killed. Mine was taken from me at birth. Yeah, he knew more then I ever did at that age, but I was ostracized. . .no one would ever teach me those kind of things. So what if he left the village, that means he betrayed us.

He betrayed me too.  
Why does it matter so much more to her?  
Did she ever cry for me?  
Did. . .did she ever care?

_**Yes! Yes she did! What's wrong with me?!**_

What's wrong with me? My dreams were never filled with pink. Never with green staring into blue.  
No, those were nightmares.  
Nightmares of a girl I had class with.

_**Ino! Make it stop! I don't want to forget her! No!  
**  
_It's only a dream if you want it to happen.

Life used to be. . .so much simpler. . .

When I never dreamed of pink.

_**I promise Sakura-chan. . .I won't forget you.**_

"Wake up, Naruto."

I never dreamed of pink.

* * *

**Figured I might as well update the fic on my b-day, seeing as how I'll be gone for about the next four days either working on my zombie movie or writing Chapter 6/ another story.**

**Reviewers:  
Jatch: Please, when making a review. . .be constructive. . .or maybe mention the STORY. I think we can all see how long my author comments are.**  
**Wind797 – It's the jumping of time between the stories. I kind of take the Tarentino approach to stories. It's in chronological order, but I moved from character to character at will. Hope that'll help clear things up a little.  
****CelticReaper – I'm happy because you're happy.  
****Coolmac1718 – Thanks for the review.  
****  
I'm off to enjoy being older. Oh happy day.**

**"I thought that I could take it  
But I found I was all alone**

**So don't, don't make that promise  
The one you know you can't keep" – Inkwell, These Stars Are Monsters**

**-c0n**


	6. Just For Tonight Revision

**C0n doesn't own Naruto. He owns a new house.**

_Italics - Alcohol "talking"_**

* * *

**This isn't how Naruto planned his first night back in the village.  
Drunk.  
Naruto was the favorite customer in the ramen stand- No, correction; his ramen stand. Ayame knew his favorite ramen by heart. She even knew how many bowls he could eat depending on his tone of voice. Tonight, he didn't need to eat.  
Tonight, he needed to forget.  
Two empty bottles stood next to him, promising headaches tomorrow, but aiding him in the short term goal of killing what brain cells could hold memories. The memories of her. Of him. Of the two hugging in front of him.  
Of all the work he dedicated to her.

_"All of those months spent killing yourself, emotionally and physically for those two. And the thanks they never gave you. The calm passing off of your life's greatest trial."_

That's all the alcohol needed to say to him.  
It was the only thing telling him the truth lately. His 'friends' just called him names. They just fought with him. But all that was going to change, starting tonight. After all, who needs 'friends' when you can argue with yourself?

_"Look at your history with those two. She uses, he uses. Neither of them is strong like you. Neither of them could do what you can! Why do you think he had to be beat into submission? Why couldn't Sakura bring him back herself if she loved him so much? Why do you care about her?"  
_  
The bottles were slowly becoming a small crowd of friends. They all had something to say, and all he had to do was drink to hear them. Voices telling him that love wasn't all he heard it was. Imaginary beings whispering in his ear that he should kill the Uchiha. He was a ninja. He could make it look like an accident. But one voice was louder than the others.

_"Just let her go. Just forget she ever lived. As soon as you do that, you can forget this pain."_

Naruto rubbed his eyes and silently agreed. He agreed with anything the voices told him. He'd do anything to forget the way he felt. To forget how he feels. With a bit of trouble, he placed what money he had on the table and stumbled out, yelling about paying it off when he could. Two steps outside and it became apparent to him why Tsunade drank so much.

The lights of the buildings, the signs, the mere reflection of the moon on a window was like thousands of fireflies dancing in one big blurry waltz. The sounds of the village, while deafening at first, slowly built into a crescendo of music. Music that let him know everything was alive and well. That maybe one day he could feel alive instead of dead inside every time he thought about them.  
Naruto was surprised to find out his keys still worked on his door. He figured by now they'd have evicted him like he was told. As the door closed, he threw his coat and headband to the side of his bed, falling onto it and staring at his ceiling. Shadows, dark and moving from the trees outside his window were like the audience to his drunken musical. The lights outside flickered and faded as the darkness started to cover all he saw.  
With his last thoughts before he passed out, Naruto promised, just for tonight, to forget that he ever cared about Sakura. He made it his new life's purpose to forget her pink hair and green eyes. To finally be rid of her smile and voice. To finally forget her.

_"Just for tonight."_

* * *

**Been gone a while, I know. "My muse is a fickle bitch with a VERY short attention span."  
I blame college.  
I blame buying a new house.  
I blame my lack of free time.  
I blame my new girlfriend.  
I blame everything other than me.  
I'm planning to revise the entire story, much like I did here. Make it a bit more detailed, progress the story at the same rate, almost the exact same way. Just now it's fancier.  
Give me a review on your thoughts and I'll either revise the story starting now (And update frequently) or stick to the older version (And try to update the story ASAP).**

"**I will dive into my sleep  
And I dream of the pretty buildings.  
Wonder what she's doing now  
And whether she's still living**

I don't wanna feel this low again.  
I ain't gonna steal your flame again.  
I don't wanna feel...

Cause you know it hurts like hell!  
So come out of the closet  
Let's talk about it  
Cause you know it hurts like hell!" - People in Planes, Pretty Buildings


	7. The Morning After, Take II

**Disclaimer: C0nstantine doesn't own Naruto. He does 'rock the casbah' however.**

* * *

Sometimes you wake up to nightmares. Those dreams you had where everything happens for a reason you don't understand, and no matter how hard you try, you can't stop them.  
Sometimes you'll wake up to a wonderful dream. A night spent with the love of your life, staring into their eyes and the two of you devote your undying affection to the other.

Most of the time you'll wake up to nothing. You'll remember bits and pieces of things you think happened. Most of them are wrong. The parts that were right you usually cast off as being so outlandish there's no way you could have even _dreamed_ them.

Naruto woke up the same way he had every day. Hungry. His thoughts drifted to the delicious smell of ramen abundant in his house from years of cooking the food. But as usual, his mind drifted. It drifted to his past, much like anyone who has too much free time. And other then instant ramen, the only thing Naruto had lots of now was free time.

He had just gotten back from his mission to retrieve Sasuke. He knew that much. With a scowl, Naruto remembered who else he saw. He remembered seeing the 'pink-haired bitch' as soon as he entered the gates and how she fawned over Sasuke like every other time.

_"God, why did I get put on the same team with her?"_

That's the same question he asked himself every time he saw her. He had for years. Sure she was a good medic, but the girl was an outright bitch to say the least. Especially to. . .

Naruto sighed and stretched his arms. Today he was going to visit his friends. He had been away for too long. He scratched his head and wondered why he had tried so hard to get Sasuke back. Sure, they were friends, but after the things Sasuke said and did to him. . .he couldn't help but feel as though something else must have pushed him so far.

_"Fuck it. I'm too hungry to think about this crap."_

This was the same way he always woke up. The same way he had for years.

* * *

She woke up to her dark room, a tear-stained pillow and silence. For Sakura, this wasn't new, but the feeling of hopelessness was to her. Sasuke hadn't changed, even after all those years. She thought he would at least give her a shot. . .

But that was only in her dreams. It would never become true, no matter how much she hoped and wished.

_"Maybe that's how it felt for Naruto. . ."_

Days spent asking her to go on dates. Weeks with him patiently waiting to see her. Months spent training to get the man she "loved" back. Years asking her to just look at him. _God_ knows how long he just stood there and smiled at her. Tried to let her know that she _was_ loved. She was just too wrapped up in her _own_ little dreams to even catch a glimpse of his.

Sakura shook her head and tried not to cry into her pillow again. She had put someone close to her in more pain then she cared to even think about. And the worst part was she knew he was perfect for her.

No other man knew what she did on her days off. No one in the village trained for years to bring Sasuke back. No one in the world would ever put up with that pain so long, just to make sure she smiled.

She didn't deserve him.  
_He should have someone else._

_"I guess I'm selfish. . ."_

She knew he changed for her. It was about time she did something for him. Then again. . .

_"I guess I just want him to myself."_

She'd try and make her new dream come true.

* * *

**For the first time. . .I have posted a two POV chapter. Very proud, very scared, very, very sorry it took so long.**

**Still working on moving.  
New computer. Good ol' "Badass McPwnzor" broke. (R.I.P)  
Have a girlfriend to take out on the town  
Parties with friends graduating High School.  
Trying to convince my parents to let me get a damn cat.**

**Will do my best to post this week.  
Much love.**

**"I'm taking back all the things I said  
Thinking back all the things I said  
(keep me filled in, I swear I'll come)" – Underoath, Writing On The Walls**

**-c0n**


End file.
